


Day 2: Family

by madam_wakefield



Series: Berena Advent 2018 [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_wakefield/pseuds/madam_wakefield





	Day 2: Family

The word family has so many different meanings. Bernie and Serena get to see this every day in their line of work. What family means to one of their patients is completely different from who another sees as their family. Bernie is used to it from her army days too, every one of her fellow soldiers more like brothers and sisters than work colleagues. 

As Bernie sits in the living room surrounded by her family she can’t help but be glad for this fluid meaning. Christmas Day is slowly drawing to an end but the love flowing around the room is enough to fill Bernie’s heart a million times over. She and her wife Serena are curled up together on the sofa, Serena’s head laying gently on Bernie’s shoulder. Guinevere, Dylan (Morven and Cam’s son) and Poppy (Charlotte and Jacob’s son) are on the carpet playing with Guinevere’s new board game.

Jason is deep in conversation with Cameron about the Dr. Who special they all just watched together. Morven, Charlotte and Greta are sat together on the other sofa, stuffing themselves with Christmas chocolates and Jacob is bouncing a smiling Luca on his knee, far too young to have any idea what all the fuss is about. He may be too young to understand all the excitement, but one thing Bernie is sure of is that Luca and all the other children will spend many future Christmases surround by the love of this amazing—if sometimes—dysfunctional family.


End file.
